


CHEESE! CHEESE FOR EVERYONE!

by Gekkou_Tenshi



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Highschool DxD (Anime), Naruto, World of Warcraft
Genre: Asexual Character, Daedric Princes, Gen, Multiverse, Self-Insert, Shivering Isles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gekkou_Tenshi/pseuds/Gekkou_Tenshi
Summary: 'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth' I suppose it is true after all, I mean, what else can you say when you become your very own oblivion character of all things? Hell, I hadn't touch that game in ages, yet I still become the Hero of Kvatch or well, Sheogorath for that matter, but hey, since I can jump through The Multiverse now, why not have some fun, eh?SI (Self-Insert).
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	CHEESE! CHEESE FOR EVERYONE!

1st POV.

_'yawn'_

The convenience store is really empty, especially when I get the night shift, it could be a bit boring, scratch that, _very boring_ , I took a pack of cigarette from my pocket and light up my zippo lighter, and took a deep smoke, the bitter and burning taste are noticeable on my mouth, but I frequently smoke, so the taste doesn't hinder me at all.

Truth be told, I'm working here partly to fund my own _personal_ desire that can't really be bought from my parents' coffers, I'm by no means overly wealthy or anything, but I'm on the upper middle class.

Life is really boring and mundane for me, doing the same routine over and over is rather, insane, I keep wondering how people get to an old age at all, hell, I can't even tolerate being here anymore, I just have no purpose to speak of, no dreams, no ambitions, if I could do what I wanted, I would honestly just keep myself at my room, sealing myself from the outside world.

That's why I don't really mind dying at all, I'm not suicidal or anything, it's just that, rather than being destined to be a corporate slave or an _aspiring_ _entrepreneur_ for life, I would prefer to honestly just die and be done with it.

But if I am to die, it wouldn't be without a fight, I still have my dignity you know.

My inner monologue stops as saw a suspicious men entering the store whilst the door chimed in its usual welcoming phrase, _'Selamat Datang di La_ w _son_ ' ¹.

Those men looked oddly surprised, as if they're not expecting the loud welcoming sound in the dead of the night, which is quite suspicious in its own right, I brought out my Japanese _Tantō_ in case that my gut feelings were actually right in this matter, and people say to trust your gut instinct.

The suspicious men then walked to the counter which I am in, and my gut feeling were proven right as they brought out a machetes and pointed it at me, I am no martial artist, but I will do everything to at least try to fight these scoundrels, I brought out my _Tantō_ and held it in reverse grip as a sign of defence.

The robber are taken aback and then smirked, thinking of me as easy prey, they are of course surprised when I jumped over the counter and kicked one of the thugs, I am no stranger to murder, once upon a time, I witness a terrorist act and barely escaped with my life when the building that I was in exploded, many were killed there, that event still give me nightmares sometimes.

The other robber, still taken aback by my action, began to draw his own machete, we were then locked in a sort of duel, it seemed that these people are fairly new, thus, amateurish, but before I could gain an upper hand in the fight, the other robber- soon to be a murderer, stabbed me in my spinal cord and twisted the blade.

The pain was unlike anything that I could ever imagine, it is as if you are burning but are cold at the same time, at first I was still shocked by the event, then the pain settled in shortly afterwards, blood began pooling from my mouth and then I smiled, embracing the sweet release of death, something that I desire the most, I then fell down towards the floor, blood then begin pouring from my body, staining the floor, I really pity those that will clean this up.

I-I just hope that my parents won't be sad with this failure of a son, but a resigned feeling bloomed on my heart, they don't need me anyway, I'm ultimately just a burden in the end, I failed university and overall did not become the successful son they always yearned to have, but then again they already have my brother and sister which is already married and are successful.

I began to close my eyes as darkness surrounded my sight in all directions and then fell unconscious and shortly afterwards, my life from the first time I was conscious to the present time flashed before my very eyes, I shed a tear at that, but smiled nevertheless.

* * *

1st POV.

Darkness, it's all I could see now, I know, I know, it's clichéd as fuck, but what else can one do when one is literally surrounded by a void, perhaps I'm undergoing the process of reincarnation and is in the pseudo 'waiting room', or perhaps I'm in limbo, or purgatory, whichever the case, I really, really want to get out of here.

I looked with my non-existent eyes to see a void that reaches infinity, I don't even feel like I'm in a womb or something like that, usually, reincarnation fanfiction writer often wrote that particular detail, but what about this? Suddenly, a bright light surrounded my very existence and just like that, I'm back on the land of the living.

Though, something is incredibly off-putting, like the lack of skyscrapers and ugly and blocky low-rise apartments, and for that matter, I'm not even at that convenience store anymore, instead I'm in, what seem like a forest with a colorful landscape, which is impossible because I was at downtown Jakarta, and let me tell you something mate, unless you are in a specific area like city forest, which is quite afar from the convenience store, the chance of seeing a forest with an unpaved ground like this is in an absolute minimum.

I can only form a two conclusion from this place, either I'm isekai'd to another world, or I'm in a forest in an uninhabited area, before I could decide on what's wrong and what's right, I was greeted by an incredibly human-like version of the Daedric Prince of Madness (and Cheese too, never forget about cheese), which is constantly changing personality with that of Jyggalag, he is wearing the same outfit that he did from oblivion, a game I haven't played in a long time.

"Oi lad, are you spacing out or something? I'm talking here!" Sheogorath angrily said, "Huh?" I responded smartly, I then looked at the Human-like Daedric Prince.

I then looked at myself, nothing seemed wrong at first, but then I looked upon my hand, my skin tone is brown, I'm Indonesian after all, but here, I have a pale skin tone, I also just recognized the armour that I wear, a what seemed like an amalgamations of dwemeric metal and ebony, it's not heavy at all for me- or for my new body for that matter.

Sheogorath seemed to be speaking to the chamberlain of his court, Haskill, while I observed myself, then I remembered something from the past, the pale skin, the modded armor, Sheogorath, th-this is, my last oblivion save on pc, I created a bullshit character with op stats with the use of console commands, last time I checked, the character's health, magicka, and fatigue are in 50k or something like that.

All the attributes and skill are maxed, the class is a spellsword, I had become the leader of every faction available, ranging from being the Arch-Mage of the Mages Guild to the listener of the Cyrodiilic Dark Brotherhood (Hail Sithis by the way), completed every quest from main quest to the Knights of The Nine.

But Shortly before I completed the Shivering Isles DLC, Skyrim came out, I abandoned Oblivion after that, occasionally I played for nostalgia sakes, but usually it's for the memes, Oblivion are after all, famed for the 'Radiant AI', and Lord Todd Howard said 'It just works'.

Anyway, Sheogorath is now staring at me, it's, awkward to say the least, last I remembered, this is after the greymarch event, the climaxing event of the entire shivering isles questline itself, but I don't really remember what happens after that event, and now I'm here.

"Lad, you've defeated Jyggalag, or perhaps, me, we should celebrate this, CHEESE FOR EVERYONE, or perhaps cheese for no one, hm? I shall grant you the title of the Daedric Prince of Madness, Sheogorath, Good Bye mortal, Mortal? King? God? This realm is yours, perhaps you will grow to your station, fare thee welll, Sheogorath" The last remnant of Sheogorath had faded into Jyggalag, crowning me with the title of the Daedric Prince of Madness.

Sheogorath, now Jyggalag then instantly disappears from the throne, I was then instantly equipped the outfit of Sheogorath, and held that title now, I then felt the surge of power by having a daedric power transferred into my very being, and it's not just an ordinary daedra, it's Sheogorath, a Daedric Prince for that matter.

But with that power, also came insanity, it was fairly harmless, thankfully, it's usually just pranks and those things, though prank for mortal and immortal are quite different as you can see, still, the desire is now rooted within me, I cannot return to Nirn, or Mundus like this, not only that, my power would be greatly reduced if I came down there since I'm now an Et'Ada, a daedric one at that, but since I hold such a great power now, I can traverse the universe now, or the entire _multiverse_.

How? I would copy the basic principle of Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg's kaleidoscope, or the second true magic from the nasuverse, I would try to open a portal to another dimension entirely, Mundus itself _is_ another dimension, and with my magical prowess and library by the use of the command 'PSB', I don't have to worry about anything at all, I will just supercharge the spell which is not possible in the base game.

The first time I try it, it exploded on my face because of too much magicka, the second time however, yields a more successful result, I opened a portal to another dimension, though I don't know what it is, so now I have to imagine a dimension that I'm familiar with, like Naruto, Warcraft, Konosuba, RWBY, Highschool DxD, Star Wars, or even the nasuverse itself, but I would resort to visiting it when I get stronger, Nasuverse has god killers after all.

After a careful consideration, I will choose Highschool DxD, no I'm not making a harem, get your head out of the gutter, I'm asexual for the most part, it's because of the similarity of my former world, with nearly same technology and all that, I would be lying if I didn't miss internet, and the bigger reason is, power, Highschool DxD universe is filled to the brim with dormant power, from inactive sacred gear to dragon souls.

I want more power- no, I need more power, if some multi-dimensional entity like the outer gods decided to mess with me, I would be less screwed, I have no desire to lead or build a kingdom from scratch, I already have the shivering isles for that.

I then began to cast a spell to open a portal, using the right amount of magicka and imagining the DxD world, an voila, the portal materialized before my very being, I ordered Haskill to be in charge until I return and stepped unto the portal to the brave new world, I wonder what awaits me there.

* * *

1st POV.

After I stepped into the portal, I was greeted by a city, or a town, Kuoh town, I can say that I understand why many fanfictions in DxD uses harem as its main trope, I can already see that many of the inhabitant of this world are vastly more beautiful than say, my earth or even nirn.

I equipped my newly formed formal suit made from my transmutation spell, it looked like it was tailored from the finest fabric and is very much luxurious in every sense.

I quickly go to an electronic store to buy a smartphone and laptop, with the septim stored in me it was easy to transmute it to a stack of yens, sigh, if only I was this rich back in my world, I then went to store my 'groceries' in a pocket dimension to safeguard it. the next plan is to buy or rent an apartment or if I'm feeling haughty, a mansion.

As a Daedric Prince, I can freely change my form at will, should I become a teenager again and attend Kuoh academy? Eh fuck it, might as well go through with it, after all, aside from attaining power, I also came here for entertainment, well, I guess I should check in to a hotel and book a room there, now, you may ask me, 'How the fuck did I understand Japanese?' well then you underestimated me my friend, I made a 'language charm', copied from the Harry Potter series, I'm not really fond of it, but I can recognize the importance of their spell library.

Now I will just wait in a park bench until the day ends, whilst eating my Okonomiyaki that I bought from a street vendor, what? A daedra can eat too you know, hell even vampire in TES can eat human foods.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

¹ Indonesian for 'Welcome to'.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_I literally wrote this at midnight, so please excuse my wrong grammars and typos and all that, this is a complete Self-Insert, the character is literally me, I played oblivion recently and that character is the one I made, hope you like this, please read and review and all that, also, constructive criticism is always welcomed._

**Word Count : 2,335.**


End file.
